The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment and specifically to enclosures and racks for holding electronic equipment.
Floor space at datacenters is a limited resource. Consequently, it is desirable to maximize the height of equipment racks and enclosures that hold the servers and other electronics associated with data centers. However, door openings, elevators, and other facility constraints may limit the size of packages that can be brought into a datacenter. Furthermore, shipping companies often restrict the size of packages that they deliver or charge a premium for packages that exceed a certain size.